As this type of heat exchanger, a subcool condenser provided with a condenser core portion for condensing a refrigerant by heat exchange with air, a receiver tank into which the refrigerant having passed through the receiver tank flows from the condenser core portion, and a subcool core portion for supercooling and liquefying a gas-liquid mixed refrigerant having passed through the receiver tank by heat exchange with the air are disclosed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The aforementioned condenser core portion and the subcool core portion are composed of a plurality of tubes arranged along a crosswise direction between left and right header tanks arranged along the crosswise direction, respectively, in a state parallel with each other and communicating with both the left and right header tanks; and fins arranged between adjacent tubes.